


Hero

by AndrastesChosen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesChosen/pseuds/AndrastesChosen
Summary: Fraternity President Shownu is forced to get a job when the future of the house is threatened. He becomes the nanny for a young, single Mother and her toddler son. Now he must become the hero for his brothers and the family that feels like home.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have a little bit of everything, although nothing too heavy. Angst in later chapters. Shownu will be a bit of a soft dom. Fluffiness overload. Comedy because it’s Monsta X.

“Do my lips taste like Doritos?” 

That was his only warning before Shownu was rudely awakened by a pair of wet lips that did indeed taste like Doritos.

“Minhyuk, what the fuck?” Shownu shot up off the couch, wiping crumb residue off his lips. He glared at his friend, the answering grin not faltering in the slightest. 

“Time to get up Papa Bear. We have a guest.” Minhyuk nudges him and gestures towards the front door where a middle age woman looked at her surroundings and at the boys with distaste. She nods curtly to Shownu as he makes his way to her. 

“Sohn Hyunwoo, the President of this Fraternity?” Her nasally voice asks.

“Yes, ma'am.” 

“I’m here to inform you that your House director has quit. Again. As this is the fourth house director you’ve gone through is two years, and you have yet to obtain a new pledge this year, we will be reducing funding to your house. Furthermore, until you obtain some new pledges, we will not be assigning another house director. Since there are only five of you, we’ve decided that’s a waste of our resources. Once you obtain more, we’ll reconsider our decision.” 

Without another word she left, slamming the door behind her. Shownu stared at the door, trying to process the news. No house director meant no one to cook, or clean, or help keep the others in check. It meant no one buying groceries or other things they needed. Reduced funding meant they were in serious trouble. He supposed in the meantime he could start assigning chores. Kihyun could handle cooking and cleaning, with help from Shownu and Wonho.  Minhyuk could help Hyungwon grocery shopping. They’d have to come up with some sort of fundraiser to handle any other activities. 

Shownu sighed and ran a hand down his face. This was seriously driving him crazy. He didn’t even understand WHY the house directors kept quitting. Sure, the boys could be a handful sometimes, but they weren’t bad. More likely, it was that the directors came in thinking they were in for some sort of crazy college experience with a wild fraternity. Instead, they got five boys in the music program whose idea of a wild time was video games and bingeing on ramen. Shownu was actually starting to wonder if the college was considering closing the house for good. They needed new pledges. He just didn’t know what to do.

“Hey, who ate the last ramen? Seriously, guys, there’s nothing else to eat in here! You can eat anything else that you wish, but not all my ramen” Wonho yelled from the kitchen. 

“My only wish is that you shut your cakehole.” Hyungwon yelled from the other side of the house. “And you ate all of my ice cream, Mr. “I only eat healthy,” except for ice cream apparently.” 

Shownu grabbed his wallet and keys, sighing again as he headed out. He was going to have to find a job. He had kids to feed. 

* * *

Tutoring, night time warehouse work, and retail seemed to be all that was posted on the job board. He supposed if he had to he could apply to one of these retail jobs in the mall, and hope they’d be flexible with their hours. 

He was about to leave with a flyer for a clothing shop when he noticed another flyer underneath it. He pulled it out and saw it was a call for a nanny. The pay was ridiculously good. He supposed he could try something like this. He was pretty good with kids, and his frat brothers were basically his children at this point. It was worth a shot. 

He called the number on his way home, setting up a day to come interview. He was going on Friday, after his last class, to give them a chance to make a decision over the weekend. He emailed his resume as he walked home and tried not to think about the fact that the woman who answered had probably the sexiest voice he’d ever heard. 

* * *

It had been an incredibly long week. An incredibly long and  _loud_ week. With Kihyun essentially being promoted to house mother, he’d been nagging even more than usual, and that lead to everyone else being frustrated and taking it out on each other. It was an endless cycle of Kihyun bitching to Shownu about the boys, the boys bitching to Shownu about Kihyun, Hyungwon bitching about having to clean and Wonho bitching about there never being enough food in the house. He’d finally lost his patience and essentially kicked everyone out of the house today. He needed to calm down enough to handle this interview today. 

He stood in front of the little townhome. It was a pretty cute looking place. It was a warm brown with aged brick steps. Probably didn’t have more than three rooms inside. It looked like a comfortable home. 

Shownu took a deep breath and walked up the steps, knocking lightly. There was a bit of shuffling with the door and it sounded like someone was having trouble with the lock. When it finally swung open, there was no one there. 

“Hello.” A soft childlike voice whispered, followed by a pair of huge brown eyes peeking around the side of the door. 

Shownu smiled at the little boy. “Hey there. Is your mom home?” 

The boy nodded yes, but didn’t move or say anything. Just watched him.

“Uh, can I talk to her?” Shownu shuffled his feet a bit, not sure if he should just walk in. 

“Jae, how many times do I have to tell you not to answer the door?” 

And there she was, the person to go with the voice he’d totally not been thinking of all week. God, she did not disappoint. She was stunning and looked much younger than he’d thought. As her welcoming smile dimmed with confusion, he realized he’d been staring and quickly snapped his mouth shut. He cleared his throat and bowed politely. 

“Hello, I’m Sohn Hyunwoo. Everyone calls me Shownu though. I’m here for the interview?” 

She looked momentarily surprised but ushered him inside the house. It was just as inviting inside. It had that warm and cozy lived in vibe, with a toy here and there. It smelled like cinnamon and lemon polish. Shownu couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in a home that didn’t smell like a locker room. She gestured to a comfortable looking brown leather couch and Shownu sank into it. He caught her staring but she’d quickly looked away, a light blush blooming on her cheeks. 

“I’m Crystal. I have to say, you’re nothing like what I’d pictured.” She chuckled. “I’d imagined some…I don’t even know. The opposite of you. Tiny and feminine. Talkative. You look like an athlete.”

“Not really. I like to work out, keep in shape. It’s calming for me, I guess.” He smiled softly, blushing a bit when he noticed her staring at his forearms. She cleared her throat, and grabbed a paper off of the coffee table in front of her, fanning herself lightly.

“Anyway, you sent me your resume and I looked into your references already. I don’t really need the weekend to make a decision because everyone gave you rave reviews. We’ll give it a trial run for…two weeks? See if the two of you fit. You said the only day you aren’t available is on weekends, right?” She asked.

“I have my dance classes on the weekends, but if you needed me to I could just bring him with me. He’d probably have fun.” Shownu suggested and she nodded. She looked him over, biting her lip and obviously thinking hard. 

“Ok, well, I think everything is settled then. You’ll start Monday. I’ll have everything ready for you. His schedules and stuff like that.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate this chance, really.” Shownu released a heavy breath, feeling some of his burdens lighten already. He got up, gesturing for her to go ahead of him and they walk back to the door. As he passed by the staircase, he saw the big pair of brown eyes watching him from around the corner. He winked at him and heard a cute little giggle. 

Crystal swung open the front door for him and he smiled at her as he zipped his jacket up. 

“Will I be meeting your husband on Monday as well? I just realized I hadn’t heard of him yet.” 

Crystal’s frowned, scrunching up her face. “That’s because he’s not in the picture. We were divorced when Jae was a baby. You don’t have to worry about him.” 

He felt like an ass. 

“Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have said anything.” He apologized softly. 

She shook her head. “No, it’s a natural thing to question. I’ll see you on Monday. It was a pleasure meeting you, Shownu.” She reached her hand out and Shownu grasped it. Her’s was small and soft, wrapped completely in his large hand. He barely stopped himself from brushing his thumb across the back of her hand. Looking up, they locked eyes before his dropped to her lips. Never before had he felt so drawn to someone. 

Shownu cleared his throat and dropped her hand, thinking he was coming off rather creepy. He smiled one last time and nodded before rushing outside. He made it to the bottom step before he realized that he hadn’t heard the door close. He looked back and she was still standing at the door, watching him leave. He could see the blush when she’d realized he’d stopped, and she sent him a quick wave before practically slamming the door shut. 

Monday couldn’t get here fast enough.

* * *

“You got a what?” Kihyun growled. 

“A job. A nanny job specifically.” Shownu answered as he sprawled across his bed, scrolling through his phone for nanny tips. 

“What the hell are we going to do around here. You’re the President. The FATHER. I can’t do this by myself!” 

“I’m not moving in there. I’ll still be attending my classes and coming home every night. I’ll just be there from when classes are over at noon to whenever she gets off work.” Shownu snapped.

“Don’t get pissy with me. because I cook the food…and I could technically poison you.” Kihyun stood glaring down at him. Shownu sighed and set his phone down. 

“Look, this is for the good of everyone. Without the proper funding, we have no groceries or money for activities. Without activities, we’ll have no pledges. With no pledges, we’ll have no house. With no house, we’ll lose our brothers. I know we’re at each other’s throats right now, but I love all you guys and I don’t want to lose the house.” 

Kihyun sighed and patted Shownu’s shoulder, pausing when they heard whispers on the other side of the door. He rolled his eyes and silently walked over and flung the door open. Minhyuk and Wonho crumbled onto the floor. 

“Were you expecting something interesting?” Kihyun droned. 

“Just seeing what Mom and Dad were up to.” Wonho lisped cutely, sending them both a finger heart from his awkward spot on the floor. 

Minhyuk was frowning, however, an odd enough occurrence that Shownu felt the need to comment on it. 

“What’s the matter, Min?” 

“I didn’t realize things were so serious. I feel bad now. Maybe I should get a job too.” 

Shownu shook his head. “No, you guys need to focus on studies. If you really want to help, start coming up with ideas for fundraisers and a way to gain pledges.” 

Minhyuk saluted him cheekily.

“So, what’s the family like? Do they seem nice?” Wonho asked.

“Yeah. Single mom, toddler boy. Seems like a cute kid.” 

“Single, huh? Is she hot?” Kihyun grinned. 

Shownu didn’t answer, but the blush on his face seemed to give it away.

“OMG, she totally is. Shownu’s got the hots for a mom. He’s going to be the cliche Nanny sleeps with the parent!” Minhyuk giggles. 

“Shut up, guys. I have to study.” Shownu tried to block out the three monsters. 

“What’s going on in here?” Hyungwon pokes his head in the room, observing the giggling men. 

Make that four monsters.

“Oh, nothing much. Shownu got a nanny job. And he’s totally in love with the Mom.” Kihyun grinned.

“Oh shit. Are you guys going to do the frick frack?” Hyungwon laughed.

“No.”

“The crickety crack?” Wonho chimes in.

“Stop.”

“The thingamabob? The slip n’ slide? The shake and bake?” Minhyuk giggles.

“I swear to god!”

Shownu got up and shoved them all into the hallway before slamming and locking his door. 

He slumped back down onto his bed, resuming his search for how to be a Nanny. He could still hear them whispering outside of his door. He smiled and shook his head.

He loved the monsters, he really did. 


End file.
